My Ending, Hinata
by Fvvn
Summary: perjalananku, bersama kakak. Dimulai dari gempa, menghuni jalanan, hingga diangkat oleh seseorang menjadi murid. Dia berwajah tegar, dan aku cengeng. Senyumnya mengubah hidupku. Tapi, perasaanku sangat hancur saat tahu Neji dihukum mati.. ONESHOT!


**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :** My Ending

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning : **AU, Hinata POV, OOC -untuk beberapa hal-, OC *ex : Polisi,opsir tanpa nama*,_This is could be Sad and Happy end… you decide it_ xD

**Summary : **perjalananku, bersama kakak. Dimulai dari gempa, menghuni jalanan, hingga diangkat oleh seseorang menjadi murid. Dia berwajah tegar, dan aku cengeng. Senyumnya mengubah hidupku. Tapi, perasaanku sangat hancur saat tahu Neji dihukum mati

.

.

**Page Oneshot**

**Dunia yang berubah-ubah**

**.**

**.**

Pekarangan desa yang indah. Rumahku yang nyaman ketika silam. Matahari menjadi sebuah obyek yang paling kutunggu saat pagi tiba. Berlarian dibawah teriknya membuatku merasa.. bahagia. Lavender di padang rerumputan, bermekaran dengan cantik di musim semi. Itu bunga favorit kakakku, Neji. Orang yang paling kusayangi lebih dari siapapun.

Sayang, hari indah itu tak bertahan lama.

Gempa itu datang, menghancurkan hidupku. Rumahku runtuh, rerumputan dan Lavender di sekitar pekarangan mati. Dan orangtuaku.. tewas tertimpa reruntuhan. Hanya aku, dan kakakku yang tersisa. Menatap puing-puing bekas gempa di tengah hujan rintik dengan sorot mata yang putus asa. Orang-orang berseragam datang, membersihkan tempatku, kampung halamanku, surga kecilku. Tangisku pecah.

Di tengah kegalauan, yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya memeluk tubuh kakakku sambil sesenggukan. Untuk menjadi seorang manusia, tentulah aku masih terlalu lemah. Umurku saat itu hanya duabelas tahun. Terlalu muda untuk menyadari kehidupan dan realita. Dan Keluargaku, hanya ada satu… Neji. Ya, Cuma kakakku saja. Untuk saat itu.

Gelapnya malam, kami habiskan di jalanan, bersama, sebagai gelandangan. Hidup tunggang langgang, mengais sampah dan kadang, kami terpaksa mencuri beberapa potong bahkan gigit roti di toko. Aku sadar, ini bukan kehidupan, ini bencana. Aku tidak tahan berada di jalanan, mengais-ngais… berurai air mata, lemah. Tapi, kakakku yang tegar selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, di dalam kepahitan sekalipun. Suatu ketika ia pulang membawa sepotong _strawberry short cake_ yang keliatannya enak.

"Untukmu," ia mengucapkannya dengan senyuman itu. senyuman yang selalu dilontarkan setiap kali aku berwaja mendung. Aku melahapnya tanpa bertanya, darimana ia mendapatkan potongan kue itu. dan beberapa waktu kemudian, barulah ku sadari kalau ia mencuri dan sempat ketahuan hingga pukulan dari warga desa melayang mulus di pipinya. Warna itu menjadi biru memar. Entah kenapa, mataku serasa buta saat di hadapkan dengan kue itu. egois. Aku tidak melihat bagaimana kondisi kakakku saat itu dan lebih mementingkan kue yang hanya sepotong -meskipun kuakui, rasanya lezat sekali-.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padanya. Ia tersenyum lagi, seperti biasa. Mengelus kepalaku dengan lembutnya. Aku semakin tidak tahan melihat wajah ramah itu. aku tidak kuasa melihat ekspresi kakakku yang terlalu baik. Semalaman aku berdoa, meminta kedikiit saja kebahagiaan jatuh kepada kami. Dan sungguh beruntungnya, doa itu terkabul dengan cepat.

"Kamu manis sekali nak," seorang paman, berjas mengkilap mendekatiku, mendongakkan wajahku agar menatapnya, "Siapa namamu?" awalnya aku sedikit takut dengan keberadaannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi.. tak ada salahnya kan memberi tahu nama?

"H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," orang itu langsung melebarkan senyumannya.

"Nama yang bagus," dan entah kenapa, setelah itu ia memintaku untuk ikut dengannya. Tadinya aku menolak, tapi, orang ini terus bersikeras. Ia memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya. _'Madara Uchiha', _pemilik Sekolah berasrama, _Konoha inter _yang terkenal mewah dan sangat berkelas.

"Aku janji, akan mengurusmu dan kakakmu di sekolahku. Asal kau mau bersekolah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana?" kalimatnya bagaikan sihir yang membuat batinku berteriak senang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyetujui tawarannya, mengajak kakakku ikut dan kami di bawa ke Tokyo, tempat dimana asrama utamanya berdiri. _Konoha inter_ memiliki beberapa cabang, namun yang paling mewah berada di ibukota Jepang itu.

"Anggaplah seperti rumah," aku melongo takjub saat mengetahui kamarku sebesar ruang tamu keluargaku dulu. Kakakku juga, ia terperangah, kagum. Kami tak menyangka, kehidupan ini berputar sangat cepat. Aku senang.

Sesuai dengan janjiku pada tuan Madara, akupun bersekolah di _Konoha Inter_ dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mati-matian aku belajar, agar keberadaanku senantiasa di terima di tempat ini. Karena saat inilah, saat dimana aku bisa membalas jasa Neji. Aku ingin ia hidup dengan nyaman di _Konoha inter_. Aku ingin dia bahagia.

"Selamat, Hinata," Neji membawakan sebuah kue harapan, _'Mont Blanc'_ yang dibelinya dengan uang hasil kerja _part-time_. Enak sekali, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena ini hari terbaikku. Peringkatku naik, masuk ke lima besar. Dan.. bakatku, sebagai seorang penari tradisional Jepang, sedikit demi sedikit mengalami penanjakkan. Aku diundang pada sebuah acara peresmian gedung hotel milik temannya tuan Madara. Dan disana, aku bisa menunjukkan bakatku, menjadi seorang putri, _Geisha_.

Di luar dugaan, respon dari para hadirin yang menyaksikanku, sangat positif. Aku begitu di puja. Namaku semakin meluas, tidak hanya di dalam Asrama sekolah, orang-orang luar pun tahu siapa aku. _Lavender Konoha Inter_. Begitulah mereka memanggil.

Setahun di asrama ini begitu gemilang. Prestasiku yang terus bertahan, dan bakatku yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seorang artis mendadak. Semua itu, membuat kehidupanku di kelas dua semakin berkilau. Aku naik level, menjadi siswi di kelas Golongan satu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai kehilangan kontrol pada diriku. Aku dibutakan oleh nafsu dan hasratku yang semakin tinggi. Sedikit demi sedikit, tujuan awalku bersekolah di _Konoha Inter_ terlupakan. Aku melupakan Neji. Aku tidak memikirkan kebahagiaannya lagi. Karena aku yang sekarang sudah cukup sukses dan bahagia. Selama tiga bulan lebih, aku hidup tanpa menegurnya. Sama sekali. lagipula, aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak kelasku pindah menjadi golongan satu.

Aku menjadi sombong. Dan kesombongan ini menjadi petaka yang sangat besar, tanpa kusadari. Diam-diam, orang-orang di sekelilingku berkhianat. Mereka membenciku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Karirku sebagai seorang penari memanglah, Tidak hancur hanya karena sebuntal sampah kecil itu. tapi, tindakan _bully_-ing yang mereka lakukan saat itu sungguh menekan batin. Aku dikucilkan di kelas golongan satu.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" tanyaku sedikit melengking saat satu kelas kini benar-benar tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Semuanya memandang sinis. Anak dari direktur perusahaan besar datang menghampiriku, membuang sebuah bangkai tikus tepat diatas mejaku.

"Mengacalah gembel.. kau cuman seorang gelandangan. Masuk disini karena rasa kasihan," cibirnya pedih. Aku tak menyangka mulut mereka begitu tajam. Dan lagi… apa-apaan dengan bangkai yang baunya anyir seperti ini? Aku mual menciumnya. Dalam sekejap, tubuhku terdorong untuk berlari ke luar gedung asrama dan muntah sepuasnya.

"H-hah.. hah," aku mencuci muka di wastafel kebun sekolah. Beberapa kali aku meludah ke lubangnya. Saat itu, tubuhku mendadak kaku tatkala suara yang begitu maskulin menyapaku.

"Hinata?" dia, kakakku. Sedang membawa beberapa lembar tumpuk kertas. Wajahnya sedikit berubah, menjadi tegas dan.. entahlah, datar mungkin?

"K-Kakak?" balasku terengah, sambil mengelap mulut basahku dengan lengan seragam. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman lagi, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Namun, senyuman itu begitu.. tipis. Tidak terlihat ramah seperti yang lalu. Mungkin tebakkanku meleset, tapi aku merasa… dia canggung.

"Aku permisi," ia pergi, melaluiku begitu saja. Apa-apaan itu? kenapa dia jadi begitu dingin? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang menjauhiku satu-persatu. Yeah, itu pemikiranku ketika orang sombong ini masih menjadi sombong. Kalau aku yang sekarang, tentu sudah menyadari alasan kenapa Neji menghindariku.

Tapi ternyata, alasannya bukan hanya karena aku lupa diri.

Di suatu hari, lagi-lagi kelompok geng anak pengusaha itu menggencetku. Tepat di lapak kantin asrama. Populasi manusia yang berada di sana, tak satupun ada yang sudi membantu ataupun sekedar menoleh. Termasuk yang pernah mengenalku di kelas golongan tiga, kelas pertama ketika aku tiba di _Konoha Inter_. Jahatnya mereka.. atau lebih tepatnya, ini disebut sebagai Karma.

Untunglah, tuan Madara melewati kantin saat itu. wajahnya setengah heran saat beberapa murid kelas unggulan mengerubungiku bak lalat yang kehausan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" hanya sebaris kalimat yang dilontarkan, murid-murid bergerak mundur hingga akhirnya bubar dari tempat mereka menggencetku. Aku di selamatkan oleh pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi di hari selanjutnya, orang yang menyelamatkanku bukan tuan Madara lagi. Melainkan kakakku sendiri. Hanya saja, caranya sedikit kasar.

Dia menampar Sakura dan Karin, bahkan tak segan-segan menekuk lengan mereka. Sakura menjerit pedih, begitupun dengan Karin yang meronta-ronta. Aku kaget, kakakku memukuli perempuan. Tidakkah itu perbuatan rendah?

"Hentikan! Neji!" entah, sejak kapan aku tidak memanggilnya kakak lagi. Orang itu menoleh dengan ekspresi beku, "Kau bisa melukai mereka,"

"Memang itu tujuanku," Sakura dan Karin bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan saja! Aku tidak apa-apa," Neji terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya memandangku dengan serius,

"Kau itu dihina oleh mereka.. bisa-bisanya mengasihani orang-orang macam ini," tunjuknya masih kepada Karin dan Sakura. Aku kesal dengan ucapannya.. entahlah kenapa,

"Apaan sih! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" memang tidak tahu adat orang sepertiku ini. Sudah ditolong -meskipun dengan cara yang salah- malah memakinya, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu ekspresinya yang terakhir seperti apa. karena aku terlanjur tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**-oOoFujioOo-**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihatnya keluar dari ruangan berplang _'Head Master' _dengan tinta emas. Ia dipanggil tepat setelah aksinya yang memukul Sakura dan Karin barusan. Sedikitnya, aku merasa khawatir, takut-takut Neji di keluarkan dari asrama dan kami berpisah. Namun, ternyata semua itu hanyalah ketakutanku yang berlebihan. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang nyata setelah menemui tuan Madara. Kurasa, kakak baik-baik saja.

"Huh," aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa menyapa, tanpa menoleh. Lagi, dengan sangat bodohnya aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri yang secara sepihak memusuhinya. Namun, perang dingin ini tak berlangsung lama. Malah, setelah ini, keadaannya menjadi terbalik. Atau, lebih tepatnya, aku jadi terlihat mengejarnya lagi. Dan alasannya Cuma satu.

Insiden pemukulan seorang murid hingga babak belur dan pingsan.

Ya, Neji bertindak brutal lagi di sekolah. Kali ini, seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik di hajarnya secara membabi buta tanpa kenal ampun. Wajah cowok itu nyaris hancur, tubuhnya tergeletak di halaman belakang asrama, bersimbah darah. Bibirnya bengkak, pipinya memar. Aku memandangi kejadian itu dengan wajah yang menganga. Terkejut, syok, tidak tahu lagi harus kugambarkan ekpresiku seperti apa.

tapi aku sadar, yang berubah sejak tinggal di asrama ini bukan hanya aku saja. Neji juga. Perlahan-lahan, namun pasti. Dan aku tidak tahu, kalau dia juga sama sepertiku. Terseret ke dasar jurang yang gelap. Bahkan Jauh lebih kelam dari jurang tempatku jatuh.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naruto terbukti melakukan tindakan kabur dari asrama, dan ia patut mendapatkan ini," bocah bermata safir itu sudah dalam keadaan tak sadar. Dia temanku sewaktu di kelas golongan tiga. Aku tidak terima!

"Memangnya kau siapa, memukulnya dengan bengis seperti itu! kau bukan manusia Neji!" lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Dia tersenyum, tapi bukan raut wajah yang ramah, namun seringai.

"Tentu ini ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Karena Naruto, telah menyusahkan Ketua Madara," dan aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia mulai memanggil kepala sekolah dengan sebutan ketua.

"Kau pikir dirimu Tukang pukul!" pekikku kasar. aku geram sekali dengan sifat Neji yang sungguh berubah drastis. Seringainya semakin lebar,

"Tebakanmu sangat jitu," aku terperanjat, kaget dengan pernyataannya, "Aku memang tukang pukulnya Ketua… dan aku dibayar untuk itu," Neji pergi, berlalu.

Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini tapi,

Neji monster.

Dia pasti orang asing.

Pikiranku mendengung seperti itu, terus-menerus. Dia bukan kakakku, dan aku tak mengenalnya lagi. Kakakku yang dulu, jangankan memukul orang, membiarkan seekor kucing kelaparan saja ia tak tega. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam waktu setahun lebih ia menjadi sesosok monster? Memikirkan itu hanya membuatku semakin tertekan. Argh, otakku sakit.. kepalaku pusing!

Malam harinya aku mematung di depan sebuah benda yang memantulkan bayangan. Disana, kulihat sesosok wanita, berdiri rapuh. Ah.. bukan. Wajah orang egois lebih tepatnya. Mungkin, perubahanku juga membuatnya berubah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam bagian diriku yang harus di hancurkan. Ego ku, nafsu ku, hasrat ku, oke.. aku bertekad untuk membuang kesenangan yang menyiksa itu. dan aku memulainya dari menyapa orang-orang di sekolah dengan ramah. Orang yang bahkan berada di golongan empat sekalipun.

Tapi bodohnya,

Mereka malah menganggapku sebagai penjilat. Aku benar-benar di kutuk. Kehidupanku yang sekarang bahkan lebih buruk saat aku menjadi gelandangan. Oke, aku memang makan dengan teratur dan tidur dengan cukup, selain itu, ketua– maksudku tuan Madara juga begitu memperhatikan kondisiku. tapi batinku merasa rusak di tempat ini.

Saat inilah aku mulai mengejarnya lagi. Mencari jejak Neji yang terhapus sedikit demi sedikit dalam batinku. Mungkin.. dia, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kutemui di saat seperti ini. Lagipula, aku mulai merindukan sosok tegar dan senyum ramahnya. Yah, aku merindukan masa-masa saat kami terlantar di jalanan dahulu. Sulit kupercaya memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya

"Kak.." aku menemukannya di balkon lantai tiga asrama. Duduk di beton tembok gedung, menghadap langit lepas. Posisi yang bagaikan orang ingin loncat atau bunuh diri. Tapi, bukan kakakku kalau ia menjadi pribadi yang putus asa dan minder. Jadi aku tak berpikir macam-macam saat itu, "S-Sedang apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ia bergeming. Wajahnya barang setitikpun tak menghadap kearahku. Ini belum berakhir, "Aku buat _bento_, ayo makan sama-sama,"

"Tidak mau," begitu singkat dan cepat jawaban itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia menoleh setelah itu, "Pergilah," sorot matanya begitu dingin. Aku sedih, melihat mata itu tak lagi memancarkan raut bahagia.

"Ka.."

"…"

"Maaf,"

"Pergi," dia tak menggubrisku sama sekali. Dia, benar-benar membenciku. Aku.. tidak tahan posisi seperti ini. Aku mau menangis.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Setetes air matapun tak ada. Apa-apaan ini? Padahal hatiku perih sekali. aku memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun bak sampah, ia tak menyahutinya. Maka akupun hanya bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan _bento_ itu ditempatnya. Aku tidak tahu, nasib kotak bekalku yang entah menjadi rongsokan di tong sampah atau disimpan oleh Neji di kamar asramanya.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Air mataku tumpah setelahnya. Luarbiasa. Aku bisa menangis saat wajah hina ini tak lagi menghadapnya. Murid-murid di sekelilingku memandang heran. Tak sedikit yang tertawa, melihat kecengenganku. Tapi aku tak merasa sakit hati dengan tawa ejekan itu. mungkin, karena aku sudah terlanjur membenci diriku sendiri.

Malamnya aku mempersiapkan diri dengan matang, untuk pentas akbarku, menyambut murid pindahan yang di ketahui merupakan cucu dari tuan Madara. Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa ragu, cowok itu langsung terjun ke dalam golongan satu dan menjadi artis papan atas dalam sekali kedipan. Lebih cepat dariku. Tentu saja, bukan hanya karena latar belakangnya sebagai 'calon' penerus asrama ini, namun juga karena -kuakui- orang itu tampan, dan sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni. Dia seorang pelukis, pemain biola, dan seorang pianis. Lebih mencengangkan dariku dan prestasinya di sekolah, langsung menyabet rangking satu begitu masuk disini. Jenius.

_Da Vinci_ ke dua,

mereka -yang mengagumi Sasuke- menganggapnya begitu.

Tanpa kusadari, tubuh ini semakin berkembang. Lingkar pinggulku, tinggiku, dan dadaku, ukurannya membesar. Dua tahun berlalu tanpa kusadari. Waktuku terbuang percuma eh? Tidak juga. Selama itu aku cukup bekerja keras baik dalam meniti prestasi maupun bakat menari ku. Aku masuk TV. hasil yang terbesar untukku saat ini. Aku bisa memperkenalkan dunia -mungkin berlebihan- seperti apa diriku, dan mengangkat nama _Konoha Inter_ semakin tinggi. Tentu saja, bukan karena aku seorang, Sasuke juga ikut andil, menjadi selebritis dalam sekejap.

Di sisi lain, aku masih bersikeras mendapatkan perhatian Neji walaupun hanya seujung rambut. Lambat laun, perasaanku semakin kebal untuk menerima ucapan tajam darinya. hampir setiap hari aku mendatangi kamar asramanya, masuk tanpa mengetuk, kemudian meletakkan kotak _bento _dan sebuah Lavender di pot bunga, kamarnya.

"Kakak tahu? Aku masih ingat saat kita memetik puluhan Lavender di Hokkaido," aku mengenang masa lalu. Seperti berbicara sendiri, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang penting Neji mau mendengarnya. Kuharap, "Dan tak kusangka, kita sudah tidak melakukannya lagi selama tiga tahun lebih,"

"Jujur Hinata," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku memasang telinga dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa kau masih kembali!" suaranya menghentak. Tenang, tenang.. aku sudah biasa mendengarnya berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" dia terdiam sejenak. Aku.. setengah mati mengeluarkan senyuman. Entah, jadi seperti apa wajahku saat itu. bibirku terasa… sedikit bergetar. Neji membulatkan matanya kaget,

"Hentikan," pandangannya merasa bersalah, "Jangan menangis,"

Aku? Menangis?

Bagaimana mungkin aku menangis padahal saat itu aku sedang tersenyum. Atau mungkin, aku terlalu menganggap bahwa wajahku sedang tersenyum padahal tidak. Oh tidak, air mata… aku sungguhan menangis, di depannya.

"Hentikan Hinata! Kau membuatku lemah!" aku terperangah kaget dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak menjelaskan alasannya yang mengatakan 'lemah' jika melihatku nangis. Tapi, "Jangan buat usahaku sia-sia.." dia mulai berbicara, "Selama tiga tahun ini, kuhabiskan waktu untuk membunuh perasaanku.. jangan membuatku menjadi laki-laki payah lagi!"

"Kau tidak payah!" aku menjerit, "Kau yang dulu tidak payah! Aku menyukaimu yang dulu. Sungguh," aku mengusap air mataku. Berlari lagi, menghindarinya. _'yang payah itu justru aku!' _tak habisnya air mata itu membasahi ranjangku hingga pagi menjemput.

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Tokyo. Musim gugur sepertinya akan datang. Dan… ketakutanku menjadi nyata. Aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dibelakang halaman _Konoha Inter_. Seorang cowok, telah menyeret sebuah tubuh dan membawa kantung besar di tangan kirinya. Cowok itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakakku.

JDERR!

Kilat menyambar ganas, sepertinya ada badai hujan malam ini. Sementara Neji masih sibuk dengan tubuh kaku yang di seretnya tadi. Dan aku mengasumsikan, bahwa 'apa' yang dibawa oleh Neji itu adalah mayat seseorang. Syokku bertambah parah. Saat dalam diam, aku mengintipnya sedang mengiris nadi di pergelangan tangan mayat itu, kemudian meletakkan pisau yang tadi di gunakannya ke tangan si korban. Tangan Neji dibalut oleh sarung tangan. Otomatis takkan ada sidik jari yang berbekas di pisau itu.

Ini pembunuhan.

Dan yang mengerikannya lagi, Neji memotong mayat itu menjadi beberapa bagian, memasukkannya kedalam karung, lalu menimbunnya di dalam galian yang sudah di buatnya di belakang sekolah. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, membuang benda itu ke dalam galian bersama dengan kantung mayat, lalu menyiramnya dengan bensin. Neji membakar semuanya, kemudian menutup tanah galian itu. aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dan bisa-bisanya, aku muncul dihadapannya.

"Hinata?"

"N-Nii-san.. T-Tidak mungkin,"

"Kh.. sial!"

dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Pertama, pembunuhan itu terjadi berdasarkan permintaan Madara terhadapnya. Dan orang yang dibunuhnya bukanlah seorang murid ataupun warga sekolah. Melainkan, direktur perusahaan asing yang akhir-akhir ini karirnya melonjak, mengalahkan pamor _Konoha Inter_. Dapat kusimpulkan, bahwa hal yang dilakukan Neji atas dasar memenuhi dendam tuan Madara. Tapi… kenapa?

"Karena aku.. naik level, dari seorang tukang pukul menjadi pembunuh bayaran sekaligus kaki tangan ketua," dia menjadi iblis sepenuhnya. Mengatakan hal itu dalam ekspresi yang sangat datar.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya saat itu. dan kasus pembunuhannya tidak hanya satu-dua orang saja. Melainkan puluhan, tersebar di segala daerah. Tidak hanya di timbun dalam tanah, kadang kala mayat itu tergeletak di tengah jalan, seolah merupakan kasus bunuh diri atau tabrak lari. Koran Konoha penuh dengan pemberitaan yang misterius. Sesosok pemuda bertopeng meneror kota Tokyo. Dan aku tau siapa orang yang di maksud.

Tidak hanya orang yang menjadi target Madara, bahkan Neji membunuh orang awam juga. Alasannya hanya satu. Agar _Konoha Inter _yang melonjak secara drastis ke puncak tidak dicurigai sebagai pihak yang bersangkutan dengan pembunuhan orang penting akhir-akhir ini. Pembunuhan yang sangat sempurna. Dimulai dari ruang tertutup, sampai menghilang tanpa jejak.

Lambat laun Neji menjadi seorang pro. di bayar dengan harga tinggi. Sama sepertiku, dia juga terkenal. Hanya saja di dunia yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan berita pembunuhan di TV yang menayangkan sosok misteriusnya. _Si Topeng perak, _julukannya.

Aku benar-benar menyesali pilihan hidupku untuk bersekolah disini. Daripada kehilangan Neji, aku lebih rela menjadi seorang gelandangan. Sungguh, rasanya seperti tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa aku banggakan karena benda kesayanganku telah hilang. Neji.. menghilang dalam diriku

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu. sekolah ini, beserta sistem kejinya. Aku mulai sadar dengan penggolongan kelas satu, dua, tiga dan empat yang ku kira perbedaan ini hanyalah berdasarkan status saja. Nyatanya aku salah besar. Madara mempekerjakan murid golongan tiga dan empat untuk berkecimpung dalam dunia kriminal. Tak kuduga, sekolat elit papan atas ini dilatarbelakangi oleh kejahatan. Dan Itu artinya, bukan hanya Neji saja yang mempunyai tugas sebagai pembunuh. Ada kemungkinan banyak murid yang tertekan karena dipaksa untuk menjadi tukang pukul, atau pengedar ekstase.

Aku mengetahui ini semua dari mulut bocor Sasuke. dia yang menceritakan segalanya padaku. Dan ia bilang, bahwa saat ini ia berencana untuk menjatuhkan Madara dari kuasanya. Entah dengan cara apa. tapi ia tekankan, bahwa jika terpaksa Sasuke tega membunuh kakeknya sendiri.

"Bantu aku untuk menjaga rahasia ini.. dan jangan cerita kepada Neji bahwa kau mengetahui segala sesuatu, apapun itu, tentang sistem asrama _Konoha inter_," itu pesan terakhir Sasuke kepadaku setelah insiden besar terjadi setelahnya.

Kasus pembunuhan Neji terlacak. Dalam kesempatan, Sasuke membunuh kakeknya, Madara. Sirene lampu mobil polisi berkedap kedip di depan gerbang sekolahku. Puluhan Polisi mengelilingi asrama dan mengecek tiap-tiap ruang di dalamnya. Para murid di giring keluar baik secara halus, maupun kasar. mereka menemukan mayat Madara, bersimbah darah, anyir, dan terdapat pesan di genggamannya. Pesan yang sebenarnya ditulis tangan oleh Sasuke. dan ia berusaha untuk mengelabui polisi-polisi tersebut agar berpikiran bahwa itu tulisan Madara.

'_Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku! Bunuh pengusaha itu!'_

Tulisan yang setelah di cek, ternyata tak bisa mengelabuhi para polisi dengan mesin canggih mereka.

"Ini milik cucu mereka.. dia terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan kakeknya sendiri," Sasuke di tuduh gila. Pamornya dari dunia keartisan memburuk, drastis. Dan ia merelakan kehidupannya dimulai dari nol. Dari balik jeruji besi.

Sementara Neji? Dia jauh lebih menyedihkan. Dan mungkin, air mataku sudah habis untuk menangisinya terus. Identitas _si Topeng perak _bocor. Kakakku di sumpahi oleh orang satu Tokyo. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa tindakan Neji atas dasar paksaan. Tapi.. siapa yang percaya? Polisi-polisi itu memang membenarkan bahwa Madara telah memanfaatkan muridnya untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal demi mendongkrak popularitas sekolahnya. Tapi, mereka tidak mengira, bahwa kakakku jugalah muridnya.

"Kaki tangannya sudah dibereskan," begitu dugaan mereka terhadap Neji. Aku pasrah, benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menolong kakakku yang terjerat kasus seberat itu, "Dia membunuh 35 orang. Semuanya campuran antara orang penting dan awam," sialnya, saat diselidiki, cuman kakakku saja yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran _Konoha Inter._

"Anda.. Hinata Hyuuga? Adik Neji Hyuuga?" aku mengangguk lemas. Sekitar lima orang polisi membawaku ke kantor mereka. Menanyai ku beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi itu semua Cuma basa-basi. intinya, mereka tak pernah memercayaiku.

"KAKAKKU JUGA KORBAN! DIA DIANCAM OLEH MADARA JIKA TIDAK MENGIKUTI PERINTAHNYA," polisi di depanku hanya manggut-manggut acuh. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran, yang dibubuhi tanda tangan Neji di atasnya.

"Masih mau mengelak?" duniaku serasa beku. Aku menggigil. Dalam kertas itu, terdapat pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Neji, secara resmi menjadi wakil Madara. Bagaimana bisa kakak terjerat? "Dan.. kau, nyaris terlibat dalam kasus perdagangan manusia.. ke luar Negeri. Namamu sudah tertera, tapi entah kenapa dicoret oleh Madara.. lihat?" daftar nama yang cukup panjang diperlihatkan padaku.

Jangan-jangan, tujuan awal Madara mengajakku adalah karena ia pikir aku akan laku keras jika diperdagangkan? Namun, karena aku berguna dalam bidang lain, mungkin ia membatalkan niatnya? Pikiranku memang dongkol. Saat itu, aku tak menyadari bahwa Neji ikut andil dalam menyelamatkan Hidupku.

"B-Bagaimana dengan keadaan kakakku?" sang opsir tertawa mengejek.

"Kau boleh keluar nona.."

"Kakakku–"

"Tanyakan saja pada sherif– oh maksudku, ketua kami," aku diseret dengan kasar oleh dua polisi berbadan besar dibelakang. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku ngamuk, mengacak-acak meja polisi di kantor mereka.

"Seseorang, tolong pulangkan gadis itu…" salah satu petugas bersuara. Nadanya menghinaku. Yang lain mengekor dengan cacian. Masa bodo' dengan semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku! KATAKAN!" teriakku di depan wajah orang tua bangka, berjanggut putih, dengan uban. Dia.. Sarutobi, komisaris kepolisian Tokyo. Wajahnya menunjukkan riak muka yang sangat-tidak-mengenakkanku.

"Kakakmu dijatuhi hukuman yang sangat berat.." pandanganku kabur kala mendengar pernyataan itu. yang terdengar untuk terakhir kalinya, hanyalah suara ribut orang-orang kepolisian yang menatap kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**-oOoFujioOo-**

**.**

**.**

Retinaku kembali menangkap cahaya. Mataku terbuka-tutup untuk beberapa saat. Pemandangan sempat kabur, namun semakin lama semakin jelas dan nyata. Aku kaget, seseorang terbaring di pinggir ranjangku. Sasuke Uchiha, masih dalam tidurnya, ia memegangi tanganku dengan erat. Cukup sulit untuk melepasnya.

"Kh.."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sebentar. Dapat kutarik kesimpulan, tempat ini Rumah Sakit. Aku menjadi pasien. Entah sudah berapa jam aku tertidur.

"H-Hinata? Kau sadar!" Sasuke sontak terbangun dan ia sedikit mengguncang tubuhku yang masih lemas.

"K-Kenapa.. kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku.. sudah minta izin dengan orang-orang penjara, untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Yah.. sebenarnya, hal ini akan mustahil jika tidak diimbangi dengan uang,"

"setiap.. hari?" aku melongo kaget. sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk, "Sudah seminggu lebih sehari kau koma.. Hinata. Seperti orang yang tertidur, jantungmu masih berfungsi, tapi tubuhmu begitu kaku seperti mayat. Tadinya aku sudah merasa putus asa dengan keadaanmu. Tak kusangka… kau masih, hidup," Sasuke tersenyum lega. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang melatarbelakangi dirinya untuk mengkhawatirkanku sedemikian rupa.

"Aku.. mati Sasuke. perasaanku sudah mati…" ucapku lirih. Senyum Sasuke putus kala itu juga. Ia menunduk,

"Kau.. sudah tahu berita tentang Neji?" aku mengangguk. Wajahku semakin keruh.

"Aku pingsan karena mendengarnya," luarbiasa. Aku terlalu cinta pada kakakku sampai rasanya sesakit ini.

"..Oh," nada suara Sasuke terdengar bersalah. Ia.. mengasihani diriku. Menyedihkan. Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Beberapa mobil berlampu memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit. Mobil yang kurasa, punya tujuan untuk menjemput Sasuke balik. Meski sudah di dalam jeruji, Sasuke tetap saja diperlakukan seperti bangsawan. Yah, setidaknya karena ia masih punya uang untuk segalanya.

Tapi aku salah.

"Nona Hinata sudah bangun?" mereka menyapaku juga, "Kebetulan sekali.. hari ini tepat dimana kakakmu di eksekusi mati.." mataku membulat besar. Jantungku kembali sakit. Susah payah aku menahan perasaan perih dalam batinku.

"KALIAN!" Sasuke kelihatan sangat murka, "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Hinata–"

"Tak apa," aku memotong pembicaraannya. Nada suaraku nyaris tenggelam, "Tak apa Sasuke.. aku mau melihatnya,"

"Tapi.. kau.." aku menggeleng pelan. Sasuke terhenti seketika.

"Aku baik-baik saja," perkataanku ini tanpa diselingi oleh senyuman. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa tersenyum di hari kakakku akan mati, "Aku ikut," mataku menatap tajam para polisi saat itu.

"O-Oke.. tapi, hentikan pandanganmu,"

.

.

Disinilah aku. Melihat kakakku yang berdiri dengan lututnya di tengah lapang. Dibatasi oleh jeruji tajam, aku menyaksikan kakakku dari sebuah ruangan. Mereka tak mengizinkanku masuk ke lapangan dan melihat Neji dari dekat. Tentu saja, mereka takut aku ngamuk dan membunuh para polisi keparat itu satu-persatu. Yeah, jangan salahkan mereka. Dugaan itu memang benar. Kalau aku dibiarkan masuk, maka hal itulah yang akan kulakukan. Sasuke berdiri di sampingku persis. Seperti.. menjagaku.

CLEK

Aku dapat mendengar suara mereka yang sedang mengisi peluru. Tangan kakakku diikat di belakang dan matanya di tutup oleh penutup mata berbahan kain warna hitam pekat. Hanya mulutnya saja yang bisa kulihat, untuk terakhir kalinya. Tiap detik, aku harap ini cuman mimpi. Walau hanya sedetik, aku mengharapkan adanya keajaiban yang mencabut hukuman mati kakakku. Tapi..

Harapan itu, tetaplah menjadi harapan..

"Hari ini, saudara Neji di eksekusi mati," itu aba-aba mereka.

"KAKAK!" aku menjerit kencang. aku tidak tahan. Air mataku, turun tak hentinya, "KAKAK!" jeritku lagi. Orang-orang kepolisian langsung menoleh kepadaku. Namun mataku tak memerhatikan wajah-wajah itu. yang kulihat adalah wajah tertutup Neji… untuk yang terakhir kali.

"SIAP?" aba-aba mereka kembali terdengar. Sniper berat itu terangkat dan mulai membidik. Aku semakin tak kuasa membendung tangisan ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, kakiku bergetar dengan hebatnya. Lemas… aku nyaris terduduk.

"KAKAK! Jangan Matiii!"

Segaris bibir milik Neji melengkung, tersenyum, kala mendengar panggilanku. Seolah ia tahu dimana arahku, Neji menoleh ke tempat yang tepat. Aku terperanjat kaget dengan wajah itu. senyuman itu, sudah lama sekali tidak nampak… senyuman yang sama saat hidupku masih di jalanan. Senyuman yang kurindukan.

Memoriku bak berjalan mundur, menerobos masa lalu. Lorong-lorong gelap di otakku, seperti disinari oleh sesuatu. jendela di tubuhku seolah terbuka, membiarkan diriku masuk ke dalam dunia lampau. Bernostalgia sepuasnya. Aku tidak tahu, harus merasa bahagia atau tidak, untuk bisa mengingatnya.. tapi aku melupakan semua wajah buruk Neji.. secara spontan. Aku melupakannya. hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

Ia memberikan senyuman itu di hari akhirnya. Ia ingin aku mengenang hanya pada ekspresi itu saja. meski aku tak bisa melihat matanya, hatiku tetap terasa hangat, pedih, menusuk, sakit. Perlahan, tapi pasti.. lengkung bibir itu membentuk beberapa kata hingga tersusun menjadi satu kalimat.

"….."

"KAK NEJIIII! KAKAKKKK!"

Angin di sekitar lapang begitu kencang dan berisik. Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya kala Sniper kecoklatan itu memuntahkan peluru mereka tepat di jantung kakakku. Tubuh itu bergelimpang, jatuh bagai tak memiliki keseimbangan. Penutup mata Neji di lepas, darah segar keluar dari perutnya. Wajah itu.. wajah seperti orang tidur. Namun Selamanya…

"KAKAKKKK!"

"Cih.. berisik," seorang opsir mengomentariku demikian dan itu cukup untuk membuat tangan Sasuke melayang kearahnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Air mataku tumpah, semakin banyak. Seandainya aku bisa menangis darah untuk Neji, pasti sudah kulakukan.

"HINATA!" tubuhku ambruk lagi. Dan aku tahu tangan milik siapa yang menahannya. Retinaku sempat menangkap wajah khawatir Sasuke. dia.. peduli padaku. kenapa.. dia peduli?

'_Go-men-na-sai… Sa-yo-na-ra,'_

Hidup kakakku berakhir. Dalam hinaan dan cacimaki. Walau begitu, aku tak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Karena dia, sudah menyelamatkan seluruh jiwaku, diriku..

**.**

**.**

**-oOoFujioOo-**

**.**

**.**

**December 20th, 2026**

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Mataku setengah menyipit, kala matahari menerobos masuk, menyinari ranjangku lewat jendela. Seorang anak kecil berlari mendekatiku dengan semangat. Rambutnya biru gelap, bola matanya hitam pekat. Senyumnya bagai malaikat.

"Ibuu!" dia anakku. Neji.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" sesosok pria tegap masuk setelahnya. Ia mengecup keningku, "Cepat sembuh ya.."

Dan dia, Sasuke. suamiku. Kami menikah, delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat ini aku terbaring di rumah sakit Konoha. Mengidap penyakit anemia. Mungkin inilah alasan, mengapa aku gampang pingsan.

"Bu… aku dan ayah membuat kue ini berdua lho..! muka ayah jadi jelek saat krim kue mengenainya.." manis, ia terkekeh lagi. Aku dapat melihat semburat sedikit nampak pada wajah Sasuke yang biasanya gengsi.

"Neji bisa keluar sebentar, ayah ada perlu dengan ibu.. main sama nenek dulu ya," wajah anakku menggembung spontan.

"Curaang! Tapi setelah ini, ayah harus memberiku jatah berduaan dengan ibu ya," Sasuke melongo kaget. aku baru melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu, "Dah ibu! Aku saaayaang ibu! Tapi nggak sayang ayah! Wek," ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum pergi keluar. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Lucu sekali ekspresinya. Kukira, tadi ia cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri. aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Air mataku tumpah setitik.

"Hinata.." Sasuke bernada lirih.

Jangan salah.

Aku menangis bahagia saat ini. Sasuke memberikannya padaku. hadiah yang begitu besar. Rumput kering dan tanah tandus di dalam jiwaku bisa kembali subur karenanya.

"Jangan nangis.." ia mengusap air mataku. Aku terperangah, "Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," tangannya mengelus lembut kepalaku. Aku… dipeluk.

"S-Sasuke.."

"Hentikan tangisanmu.. jangan buat aku tidak berdaya karenanya," ia tersenyum lembut. Ini Sasuke? aku sendiri nyaris tak percaya. Dia seperti… tiruannya kakakku. Dia mengerti saat aku memberi nama 'Neji' pada kelahirkan anak laki-laki pertama kami. Sasuke mengerti. Dan ia tak keberatan.

"_Nama yang bagus,"_ ujarnya saat itu. dan sekarang, anak kami tumbuh semakin besar. Namun wataknya begitu kontras dengan kakakku. Hanya satu kemiripannya,

Senyumnya.

"Aku senang.. bisa menjadi sosok yang mendampingimu," Sasuke mendekati mukaku, panas. Nafasnya menderu. Dan ia mencium bibirku, secara perlahan dan manis. Lepas dari itu, isakkanku kembali terdengar.

"Terimakasih," air mataku turun lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Mungkin, hidupku memiliki ujung yang bahagia, "Terimakasih.. Sasuke,"

'_Aku.. mencintai kakakku, mungkin sejak pertama kalinya. Dan aku baru menyadari perasaan itu saat kehilangan dia..'_

Dan satu lagi. Aku punya sebuah rahasia kecil. kujamin takkan pernah bocor kepada siapapun. Termasuk suamiku sendiri. tapi… kurasa bocah dewasa itu sudah tahu meskipun aku tak bilang instingnya selalu tajam dan peka.

"Sama-sama.. Hinata,"

Dan justru karena hal itulah, aku menyukainya.

_._

_._

_._

_Just smiling, and I fell in love with you.. Sasuke_

_Give me your hug and I'll give you my heart_

_Do, love me.. and I always love you_

_Everlasting… Never Ending_

_From 'Hinata' _

_your Lavender_

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Pengen buat multichapternya.. tapi alurnya agak beda. Yang sama cuman masalah yang terjadi kayak 'sistem perbudakkan' sekolah mereka. Dan.. saya pengen endingnya Neji nggak mati TvT huhuhu! Tersiksaaa aku ngetiknya.. Tersikssaaa! Tapi, niat ini bakal saya tampung dulu di hati. Hehe.. soalnya Fic TLATE saya belom kelar… *garuk-garuk bokong dengan elitnya* jadi yaa.. gitu deh. Harus nahan diri #PLAKK

.

.

_**Well**_**, sekian Fic selingan 'The Lavender and The Edelweiss' saya**

**Thanks for Reading~! Kyaa~! *gotInsane***

**:Wink:**

**.**

**.**

**With smile,**

**Fuun/Fuji**


End file.
